


Пророчество

by totzania



Series: Мир "Золота и лаванды" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Magic, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totzania/pseuds/totzania
Summary: Сказка о пророчестве Звёзд, о Вороне, принесшем важную весть ведьме. О чувстве вины и желании получить как можно больше власти. О успехе и о том, чем пришлось пожертвовать ради него.
Relationships: Алари/Шинайра
Series: Мир "Золота и лаванды" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818823





	Пророчество

**Author's Note:**

> Очень скомканный конец и атмосферное начало. Но я рада, что закончила этот рассказ, который дался мне с трудом.  
> Вдохновилась песней Six - Get Down.

Эта весна выдалась на удивление тёплой. Быстро избавившись от снега и пережив период грязи повсюду, природа потихоньку приобретала новый, более приятный вид. Листья на деревьях достаточно быстро распустились, заставив позеленеть всё вокруг, трава мелкими ростками пробилась сквозь землю, поэтому пространство вокруг дома стало не таким голым, как зимой. Но Лилиан зиму тоже любила, несмотря на всё это ужасное ощущение смерти вокруг. В это время она часто выходила из дома, прогуливаясь по засыпанной снегом лесной тропинке до деревни. Там её пусть и не любили за магию, но уважали уж точно, поэтому опасности в виде ставших популярными в последнее время горе-инквизиторов не было, потому что Лилиан знала — народ заступится. Кто-то вспомнит помощь с хозяйством — поставку специальных удобрений, чтобы урожай не погиб при непогоде, кто-то вспомнит, как она вылечила его родного заболевшего человека, просто потому что попросили. Лилиан помогала жителям, а они немного помогали ей. Незаметно, но помогали. Снижали цены на рынке, кололи ей дрова, аккуратно оставляя ночью полена рядом с небольшим заборчиком, огораживающим её территорию, иногда даже с прямой благодарностью передавали ей немного соли или какие-то другие продукты и вещи, обычно просто ненужные и завалявшиеся дома, как пустые бутылки, неудачные саженцы, ненужные специи, камни. Жители деревни знали, что она найдёт всему применение. И она действительно находила.

Наверное, именно поэтому дом её изнутри был похож больше на барахолку, чем на какое-то обычно жильё. Повсюду стояли высокие шкафы и полки с чаще всего наполненными склянками, поставленными одна на другую коробками, ящиками, мешочками. В углу даже стоял большой сундук, тоже подарок одного очень искусного и талантливого плотника, который некоторое время жил в этой деревне. Прошлым летом он уехал на поиски места, где сможет лучше проявить свой талант, иначе он так бы и погиб в нищете в этой деревне. Даже предлагал Лилиан поехать вместе с ним. Он смотрел на неё так нежно и чуть ли не влюблённо, и Лилиан до сих пор вспоминала этот взгляд, но вовсе не с теплотой, а с грустью. Она не смогла бы дать ему то, что он хотел. Она сама себе дала обещание, что не выйдет замуж.

Но сундук был действительно полезным подарком. Ради него пришлось даже вынести из дома скамью, на которой она прежде спала, на улицу, и теперь Лилиан могла спокойно сидеть напротив своего сада и заниматься бытовыми делами — шить или перебирать содержимое многочисленных мешочков. А на сундуке она спала, постелив потрёпанный матрац, набитый высушенным мхом, и обычное тканевое одеяло. Внутри хранилась её одежда, ткани и материалы для шитья. Но самым главным, что лежало внизу, заваленная всем этим добром, была книга. Толстая, немного потрёпанная, с небольшим блокнотиком в придачу. Это была её Книга Теней. Ну как её? Её матери, бабушки и прадеда, у которого и выявился дар к магии и предвидению. Там было написано всё, что Лилиан знала, и даже чуть меньше. Всё-таки в этой семье ведьм (как и во многих других) большая часть информации передавалась из уст в уста, следуя недавнему закону, запрещающему изучать магию вне специальных заведений. Правда наверняка Совет Домов, принявший этот закон, не знал, что чтобы стать чародейкой нужно душу дьяволу придать (потому что иначе как они могут создавать что-то, не отдавая дань природе, матери всего?).

Лилиан чародеек не видела ни разу, но ходило много слухов. Будто они грозу себе подчинили, будто могут незаметно проклясть любого так, что он всю жизнь от этого проклятия не избавится, будто вызывают огромные двери взмахом пальца, которые ведут на другой конец мира. Будто они всемогущи, наравне с богами. Лилиан в богов не особо верила. Единственное, что она чтила выше всего — это природа, которая ей всё дала. Она знала, что с природой может добиться многого. У Лилиан определённо был талант и покровительство от всего живого — она легко выращивала те травы, что желала, будь то самое капризное растение на свете, она виртуозно варила зелья на глаз, заменяя ингредиенты и пропорции, не сверяясь при этом с каждой строчкой своей книги, гадала под покровительством Звёзд. И каждое заклинание ей давалось легко.

Но какие заклинания могут быть у обычной, ничем не примечательной, достаточно отделённой от общества ведьмы? Довольно интересные. Никто не знает, что может произойти. Лилиан экспериментировала — она знала, как сделать привороты и проклятия, как немного менять погоду, как быстрее растить растения, как подчинить себе волю какого-нибудь животного.

Также онва много гадала. Ночью, когда уже сил не остаётся что-либо сделать, когда небо окрашивается в чёрный, когда глаза слипаются при взгляде на мелкие белые точки. Но Звёзды манили её, не давая заснуть. И Лилиан внимательно глядела на них с затаившимся дыханием, водила пальцем, соединяя точки в созвездия, давая им необычные имена. Мама ей рассказывала о них, но став взрослее и опытнее Лилиан поняла, что у каждого человека есть свои созвездия со своими названиями. Так Звёзды покровительствуют над гадающим, становятся его другом, узнают о человеке побольше и наконец решают, стоит ли помогать ему. И Звёзды любили Лилиан. Она догадывалась о особой связи с ними, но полностью убедилась лишь после пророческого сна и явления к ней Ворона.

Во всём мире ходит легенда о том, что Ворон, верный слуга и единственный помощник Звёзд, приходит к человеку после вещего сна, своим громким голосом говоря ему продолжать молиться, прислушаться к пророчеству и решить, что стоит сделать с ним. К Лилиан он прилетел в середине дня, когда она возилась в саду с только-только прорастающими растениями. Растрёпанный, нервный, с фиолетовыми стеклянными глазками, он сел на обросшую уже небольшими листиками ветку дерева и взглянул на девушку, пронзительно крича. Лилиан сутра была задумчива, постоянно рассуждая по поводу того сна, поэтому увидев Ворона, она одновременно успокоилась и насторожилась ещё сильнее.

— Значит, это было правдой… — пробормотала она, исступлённо смотря на птицу, но через секунду вздрогнула, будто о чём-то вспомнив, и глубоко поклонилась. — Приветствую тебя, Ворон.

Он наклонил голову, отвечая кивком. Посмотрел немного на ведьму, пока та быстро мыла грязные от земли руки, и перелетел с одного дерева на другое. Лилиан легко встряхнула ладони и подошла к Ворону чуть ближе.

— Могу ли я попросить у тебя помощи, милый Ворон? Я не понимаю свой сон, как же я могу что-то решать?

Она ожидала того, что птица улетит, напоследок мелькнув между деревьев чёрным пятном. Но Ворон застыл, призадумавшись, и через секунду прыгнул с ветки, в полёте громким хлопком превращаясь в человека. Высоких худой мужчина в чёрных одеждах прислонился к стволу дерева спиной, спокойно смотря на Лилиан.

— Звёзды любят тебя, потому и послали меня не просто известить о пророчестве, но и объяснить его. Так что задавай вопросы — я на них отвечу.

Ворон слегка пожал плечами, смотря всё теми же стеклянными фиолетовыми глазами на ведьму. Только сейчас она заметила, что волосы его были не просто седыми, а с белыми и чёрными прядками, хаотично мелькающими в собранном коротком хвостике, перевязанном синей лентой. Лилиан рассеянно раздумывала над вопросом, который хотела задать.

— Чью судьбу предсказали Звёзды?

— Это касается нескольких человек. При самом худшем исходе даже нескольких сотен. У тебя сложная задача, потому что пророчество касается одного из Великих Домов. Третьего. Ты поняла, что происходило во сне?

— Что-то нехорошее. Женщина связалась с плохими людьми, которые в итоге убили её. И разрушили дом. Возможно он является символом именно всего Дома?

Ворон довольно улыбнулся, устало кивая. Лилиан стояла, сцепив пальцы в замок, нервно массируя фаланги пальцев — это занятие её успокаивало и настраивало на раздумья.

— Верно. Эта женщина — глава Третьего Дома на настоящий момент. Её зовут Закия, она связалась с контрабандистами, незаконно перевозящими изготавливаемое в Доме оружие в другие страны для торговли с военными. Может, ты знаешь, на юге идёт жестокая война. А контрабандисты помогают Закие зарабатывать деньги быстро, но наша Флиабская империя это не поддерживает, считая, что в войну ввязываться не стоит. Поэтому деятельность Закии незаконна.

— И она поплатится за это, — задумчиво проговорила Лилиан, смотря в пол. — Контрабандисты её предадут, убьют её своими руками, а наследникам придётся отвечать за то, что она натворила.

— Ну, ты почти угадала. Контрабандисты в какой-то момент не отдадут ей деньги, попытаются заполучить больше оружия, угрожая тем, что сдадут её. Они в любом случае это сделают, — Ворон отошёл от дерева, подходя ближе к ведьме и заглядывая ей в глаза. — Твоя задача — рассказать обо всём Алари, её дочери и главной наследнице. Сделай всё, чтобы она тебе поверила.

Лилиан нахмурилась и отрицательно мотнула головой, заикаясь.

— Но как? К ней как до вершины горы — не добраться. Где она, а где я? Тем более это могут принять за клевету и убить меня… Я не хочу умирать!

Ворон грозно взглянул на неё, закрывая чужой рот своей худой ладонью. Ведьма что-то слабо промычала, замолкая и испуганно наблюдая за Вороном.

— Это веление Звёзд. Переча, ты своими желаниями оскорбляешь моих богов, — он на секунду взглянул в небо, покрытое серой дымкой дождевых облаков. — Они этого не потерпят, также, как и я. Нет в мире большей преданности, чем моя Звёздам. И я сделаю всё, что они повелят — даже если они обидятся и прикажут убить тебя, то я выполню это. Послушай меня и не перечь Звёздам.

Лилиан глубоко вздохнула, дрожа, и почувствовала, как с её рта убрали руку. Слабо глотая ртом воздух, она приобняла себя за плечи и заговорила:

— Я уважаю Звёзды сильнее, чем что-либо, созданное природой. Я люблю Звёзды и понимаю, что они любят меня. И я сделаю для них всё. Только прошу, благослови меня от их лица. Это мне понадобится.

Ворон любопытно наклонил голову, о чём-то думая.

— У тебя есть сухоцветы?

Лилиан кивнула, проводя его в дом и показывая всё, что у неё было. На зелья шло много ингредиентов, поэтому у ведьмы всегда был запас разнообразных растений под рукой.

Ворон достал из-за пазухи небольшой мешочек, освобождая его от монет и перекладывая их в карман жилета. Что-то зашептал, поглаживая коричневую ткань мешочка. Потом он принялся складывать в него ингредиенты, объясняя Лилиан что он делает.

— В амулеты кладутся особенные вещи. Жёлудь, — он покрутил им у носа ведьмы, — для удачи и стойкости. Одуванчик для гаданий, репейник для благополучия и счастья, кленовый лист — принятие решений, вереск — очищение от плохих духов. И Фиалка для покоя.

Он аккуратно складывал всё в мешок, что-то измельчая в руках, чтобы поместилось. Потом он попросил нитки и осматривая скудный набор цветов, выбрал чёрный и серый, вышивая ими какие-то знаки на внешней стороне мешочка. В конце Ворон сжал его между ладоней и что-то снова заговорил. Неразборчиво, запутанно и тихо. Отдавая амулет Лилиан, он внимательно посмотрел на неё.

— Носи его всегда при себе. Главное — чтобы он был тёплым от прикосновения к телу, иначе работать не будет.

Лилиан от всей души поблагодарила Ворона и снова вышла с ним к саду. Мужчина кивнул ей на прощание.

— Да будет всегда в сердце твоём вера. Да будет твоё путь лёгок и спокоен.

Ведьма не успела ему ничего ответить, как он с легким прыжком вверх превратился в птицу и улетел в темнеющее небо. «Будет дождь», — подумала Лилиан, прижимая амулет к неспокойному ещё сутра сердцу, которое вмиг забилось размереннее, чувствуя магическую связь с этим маленьким мешочком. Девушка улыбнулась этому ощущению и зашла в дом, собирая вещи в дорогу.

***  
Карета двигалась по заполненной людьми улочке. Недалеко находился рынок, потому здесь и было так много народу — больше всего богатого, разумеется. В столице бедняков быть не должно. Все, завидев на убранстве кареты узоры с белладонной на ярко-красном фоне, с глубоким поклоном расходились, пропуская едущих вперёд. Убранство показывало, что они относятся к Третьему Дому, а люди все Дома уважают.

Даже внутри был слышен шум улицы — говор людей, смех, крики некоторых торгующихся. Алари напряжённо потёрла закрытые глаза и тяжело вздохнула, поглаживая лежащую у неё на коленях кошку. Смотреть в окно сейчас для неё подобно смерти от такого скопления ярких тканей и витиеватых узоров из нитей всех цветов радуги, потому Алари и задёрнула шторку, выжидающе смотря на сидящую напротив чародейку.

С её стороны окошко не было открыто, потому в карете воцарилась тьма, через которую Алари видела только два спокойно полуприкрытых янтарных глаза. Чародейка, имя которой Шинайра, присела чуть ближе и протянула смуглую ладонь, касаясь лба госпожи. Алари невольно поддалась этой ладони, выжидающе смотря на свою спутницу.

— Голова болит, моя госпожа? — Спросила чародейка, убирая с лица Алари выпавшие из сложной косы волосы.

Госпожа коротко кивнула, убирая от себя ладонь и устраивая голову поудобнее на изголовье сиденья. «Если бы меня видела матушка с братьями, — подумала она, понимая, что сидит явно неподобающе, сгорбившись и развалившись, — то меня выпороли бы этим же вечером несмотря на старшинство». Но Алари продолжила так сидеть, потому что знала, что Шинайра не расскажет. Они с ней всё-таки подруги, пусть и в учительско-ученических отношениях.

— Я выпью лекарство, лечить не надо, — предупредила она чародейку, роясь в лежащей рядом сумке.

Госпожа не сильна здоровьем и часто простужается. Это является самой логичной причиной ношения большой сумки с ингредиентами, склянками и инструментами для зельеварения. Другая — семейная традиция, о которой и предупреждает их герб. Белладонна — растение, из которого готовят тяжелейшие яды, в народе говорят даже, что это растение сам дьявол выращивает, давая своим подругам-колдуньями мощнейшее оружие. Потому и весь род Алари считают проклятым, раз уж он с гордостью носит белладонну на гербе, но те даже гордятся этим, добавляя в свою одежду и чёрный, недобрый цвет. Этой семье плевать на то, что говорится у них за спинами, но попробуй сказать что-нибудь нехорошее при них и будь готов, что тебя на следующий день отравят. Той самой белладонной.

Достав из аптекарской сумки небольшую прозрачную склянку с тёмно-жёлтой жидкостью, Алари выпила её, тут же поморщившись. Боль пройдёт только через полчаса, а они к тому времени уже доберутся до поместья. Она искренне надеялась, что никто кроме слуг не будет её встречать, ей сильно бы не хотелось ругаться на кого-нибудь из родственников. Жить с двумя младшими братьями-близнецами и постоянно идущего против своей семьи дяди, пропадая в борделях и заводя романы с девушками из враждующих домов, сложно. Но со всеми можно договориться. Даже с полоумной двоюродной сестрой, которую они стараются не выпускать из покоев. «Она портит репутацию семьи», — просто отвечает на это мать, строгая женщина, которой никогда не было никакого дела до детей.

Наверное поэтому её все дети ненавидят, включая Алари.

Карета неспешно проезжает по улочкам. Во Флиабе много больших городов, самый крупный из них — столица, где невозможно сосчитать все переулки и проходы. На востоке любят запутанные узоры, и главный из них — столичные дороги. Алари усмехается на этой мысли, понимая, что это очень сильно сочетается со всеми восточными Домами — хитрые пауки, плетущие паутину, понятную только им, задевая других и стараясь побеждать всех. Ты не сможешь победить в этой игре, если не умеешь строить козни, распускать сплетни, участвовать в интригах и выигрывать, контролировать своих подданных и семью. Этому учили её старшего брата Зайна с рождения, ну и иногда пускали на его уроки Алари. В итоге первый наследник, почитаемый всей семьёй, умер в уличном бою, на Алари воздвигли большие надежды, уча всем полезным навыкам уже на деле, думая, что разберётся. Разобралась настолько, что теперь желает только смерти матери, чтобы занять место главы семьи.

Потому что заслуживает. Потому что её учили добиваться своих целей любыми способами, даже бесчестным отравлением. И потому что, избавившись от матери, Алари сможет наконец-то взять всё в свои руки и добиться чести, состояния, славы и в первую очередь заставить все другие Дома уважать свою семью как королевскую. Первым шагом для этого является, конечно же, подчинение себе Пятого Дома, с которым они находятся в обязательных торговых отношениях. Самый главный источник дохода для семьи Алари — изготовление оружия и украшений, но для этого нужна руда. Часть неё добывается на территории Третьего Дома, то есть на территории, принадлежащей сейчас матери Алари, но огромный вклад в производство привносит руда Пятого Дома, который торгует также с другими Домами и странами.

Алари давно думала над тем, как заставить Пятый Дом присоединиться к Третьему, объединить их в одно, чем будет управлять она сама. Мыслей много, дельные из них только пара, потому что сложно присоединить к себе один Дом, не настроив враждебно против себя другие, но у неё есть союзники — Шинайра одна из них. В любом случае она поможет своей госпоже убить мать и захватить силой Пятый Дом. Шинайра умна и хитра, а также в ней есть потенциал. Из неё может вырасти чародейка, которой в магии во всём востоке нет равных, потому-то Алари и учит её алхимии, поддерживая этим хорошие отношения с магами Зордианского королевства.

Их первая встреча была забавной. В то время они обе были более молоды, и больше смахивали на девочек, чем на серьёзных людей, готовых заниматься свои делом. Четырнадцатилетняя Алари путешествовала по Зордии со своим старшим братом Зайном. Они посещали приёмы важных людей, обсуждая с ними торговлю, их представляли даже во дворце во время одного из балов. С Шинайрой Алари встретилась случайно во время посещения одной из башен магов. Спорящая с учителем девчонка чуть младше самой госпожи сетовала на то, что в учебниках написан якобы неправильный рецепт, оттого у неё зелья и не выходят. Алари шла без брата, потому и не постеснялась подойти к девчонке и спросить напрямую — какое зелье та пытается сварить.

— Обезболивающее, — скромно ответила девчонка, внимательно и даже с завистью смотря на чужое платье.

— С валерианой, верно? — Алари любопытно наклоняет голову, как можно более мягче говоря: — Покажи мне как ты его готовишь.

Шинайра восприняла это как приказ и, недовольно вздохнув, повела собеседницу в класс. На прибранном столе с кипящим рядом котелком лежала доска для резки, на которой покоились отрезанные корни растения.

— У меня, правда, цветков не осталось, все использовала… — заговорила девчонка, но Алари её тут же перебила.

— Ты использовала цветки для зелья?

Шинайра недоумевающе кивнула, а Алари громко рассмеялась. Держась за живот, сгорбившись, она вытерла выступившие слёзы краешком рукава и сдавленно проговорила:

— Нужно было использовать корни, дурочка. Это всем же известно, в учебнике не может быть написано по-другому!

Девчонка тут же открыла книгу и быстро пробежалась глазами по тексту, в конце ударяя себя по лбу. Они обе засмеялись, поглядывая друг на друга.

Через пару дней, проведённых в башне в компании Шинайры, Алари уговорила брата взять её с собой. Друзей у неё никогда не было, а так они смогут найти поддержку у чародеев — не каждый представитель Дома снизойдёт до обычных магов. Зайн посчитал это хорошей идеей и согласился, по прибытие домой даже защитив сестру от гнева матери. Так и началась крепкая дружба госпожи и чародейки.

Алари, вспоминая эту историю, мягко усмехнулась, откидываясь на разложенные у спинки сиденья кареты подушки и прикрывая глаза.

— Зелье от зубной боли, — проговорила она.

— Ромашка и шалфей на спиртовой основе, — Шинайра глядела в окно из-за небольшой щели в шторках. Она остановилась на секунду, переводя взгляд янтарных глаз на госпожу. — Использовать цветки.

Обе легко засмеялись. Карета плавно остановилась, и через секунду её двери открыл слуга, помогая девушкам выйти. Они оказались в родном дворике, скрытом от шумной улицы. Светлые стены, украшенные запутанным позолоченным узором, лестница с искусной резьбой, пара вечно цветущих клумб.

— Сестрица! — Закричали показавшиеся из окна первого этажа близнецы.

Они быстро выбежали во двор, останавливаясь перед Алари и кланяясь, протянули ей руки. Та поочерёдно вложила в них свою ладонь, чувствуя лёгкий поцелуй мальчишек. Сайф, который оказался первым, гордо взглянул на Силна и задрал нос, видя закатывающего глаза брата.

Эти двое были порой невыносимы в вечной борьбе и разладах, но когда им становилось что-нибудь нужно, то их силы объединялись и оба становились ласковее приручённой кошки и тем не менее намного опаснее. Близнецы знали, что они обязаны защищать друг друга и сестру любой ценой, но для прикрытия всегда устраивали какие-нибудь отвлекающие внимание раздоры. И действительно, оба были походи на котов — с одинаковыми колдовскими зелёными глазами и аккуратно причёсанными русыми, почти рыжими волосами. В нужный момент ласковые, но готовые и цапнуть. Алари их любила, несмотря на частые ссоры.

— Как прошла твоя поездка? — Спросил Силн, предлагая сестре локоть.

— Хорошо, — коротко ответила она, высматривая кого-то в окнах.

— Как поживают Вир и Раэра?

— Хорошо, — Алари повернулась к Сайфу, принимающему у Шинайры сумку. — Матушки нет?

— Она на совете. Сказала до завтра не ждать, собиралась заехать в гости к друзьям. Управление пока что на тебе.

Алари подозрительно нахмурила брови, входя в дом. У их семьи, кроме Пятого Дома, не могло быть друзей, так что за здоровье матери всерьёз можно было опасаться, тем более она никогда так не делала. Девушка усмехнулась, любопытно прищуриваясь и идя по длинным узким коридорам дома вместе с братьями и чародейкой. Они направились в главный зал.

Алари часто там бывала в последнее время, набираясь опыта от матери. Эти расписанные золотыми узорами стены, этот ярко-алый ковёр, большой резной трон у висящего герба их семьи — это всё уже стало ей почти чем-то родным, но вот только для начала ей нужно это завоевать. Находясь здесь она не чувствовала власти ни над чем, даже если ей приходилось днями заменять мать.

Алари прошла вглубь зала, садясь на одинокий трон и закидывая одну ногу на другую. Стоящий неподалёку советник застыл в поклоне, поджимая губы и не поднимая на госпожу взгляда.

— У вас накопились дела на этот день. Изволите заняться ими сейчас или отдохнуть после дороги?

— Сейчас, — коротко кивнула Алари, показывая Шинайре на место рядом с троном, которое та тут же заняла. — Сайф, Силн, покиньте зал и отнесите мою сумку в кабинет.

Близнецы, надеявшиеся остаться в зале подольше и посмотреть хотя бы на сестру, напряжённо переглянулись. Их редко сюда пускали, только во время официальных приёмов, а обоим всё равно хотелось понаблюдать за тем, что творится здесь каждый день, но сейчас Алари видеть их не желала. Прикрывая лоб рукой, она поморщилась, строго повышая голос:

— Вы сможете поглазеть потом, коты, а сейчас марш в свои комнаты! Я устала.

Смягчённые ласковым обращением сестры, они по очереди подошли к ней, на прощание поцеловав ладонь, и вскоре скрылись за дверью. Алари повернулась к советнику, призывающе разводя рукой.

— Пришли доклады по поводу добычи руды из вашего Дома. Рабочие нашли новый источник на юге горной территории, сейчас они активно перевозят туда оборудование, вот письмо начальника отдела по месторождениям, — он с поклоном подал ей распечатанный список с алой печатью.

Алари вскользь прошлась по письму, пытаясь вчитаться в написанный идеальным почерком текст. Решив отложить его на потом, она отдала бумагу стоящей позади трона Шинайре, которая аккуратно свернула её и положила в набедренную сумку.

— И всё?

— Второй Дом приглашает вас на приём через два дня, в четверг. Цель — обсуждение скорого приезда посла из Осмарии, также там будет присутствовать Валия, жена главы Пятого Дома, — он снова передал госпоже распечатанное письмо. — А также пришли доносы от шпионов, их копии сейчас находятся в вашем кабинете.

Госпожа задумчиво кивнула, смотря на приглашение. Только она, члены семьи Второго дома и Валия, женщина до жути похожая на её мать, только немного старше и ласковей. Хотя Алари и предполагала, что эта ласковость распространяется только на чужих ей людей, потому что её собственные дети выглядели так, будто все в их семье ненавидят друг друга. По сути, так и было. Но всё равно этот приём казался Алари очень подозрительным, который нужно будет внимательно обдумать.

— И госпожа, — начал советник издалека смутившимся голосом. — Ещё одно дело.

Алари нахмурилась и взглянула на него.

— Так рассказывай.

— У улицы поблизости одной из ваших резиденций была задержана ведьма. Она просила аудиенции у вас, говорила, что у неё есть очень важное предсказание, о котором вам будет интересно узнать. Солдаты хотели уже наказать её, но вышел ваш дядя и велел послать её в столицу к вам. Прошу прощения, что докучаю вам такими глупостями, но что вы прикажете делать с ней?

— Она хотела увидеться со мной или с моей матушкой? — После недолгого раздумья спросила Алари.

— Именно с вами, госпожа.

Она поджала губы, переглядываясь с Шинайрой. Та выглядела довольно напряжённой, а глаза её недоумённо блеснули янтарём при взгляде на Алари. «Это обещает быть интересным, — подумала госпожа, коротко улыбаясь секретарю. — Хотя бы развлекусь». Мотнув перестающей болеть головой, она приказала привести ведьму в кабинет и, удостоверившись, что других дел нет, направилась вместе с чародейкой в коридор.

— Что ты думаешь об этом, Шинайра?

— Я бы не доверяла ведьмам, госпожа, — пожала плечами девушка. — Они не обучены, а методы их сомнительны, тем более в предсказаниях и заклинаниях.

— Говорят, что они находятся в более сильных отношениях с природой, чем вы. Оттого и чувствуют её лучше настолько, что потребность в обучении вовсе отпадает.

Шинайра недовольно вздохнула, поправляя свою копну каштановых кудрявых волос.

— Это только говорят. На деле же всё совсем по-другому.

Они подошли к лестнице, как Алари вдруг резко развернулась, чуть ли не сталкиваясь с чародейкой носами. Госпожа стояла на первой ступеньке, держась за изогнутые позолоченные перила, обеспечивая этим своё преимущество в росте — обычно Шинайра даже казалась чуть выше. Алари слегка наклонилась к ней и насмешливо усмехнулась.

— Неужели ты боишься, что она займёт твоё место?

Чародейка отвела взгляд и пожала губы, отрицательно мотнув головой.

— Запомни: если будешь верно мне служить, то навсегда останешься при мне (с возможностью уйти, конечно). Попробуешь навредить — отрублю голову, — Алари провела пальцем по своей шее, почти полностью закрытой высоким воротником платья. — Но на самом деле тебя убивать и отпускать жалко — ты умная и преданная. Поэтому тебя никто заменить не сможет.

Шинайра смущённо слушала речь госпожи, опустив глаза, и только в конце подняла глаза, улыбнувшись. Алари ласково погладила чародейку по щеке, поцеловала коротко в лоб и взяла за локоть, ведя в свой кабинет.

Комната была украшена в бордовых тонах. На стенах была выложена плитка с белым узором, вся мебель была тёмной, даже стоящий в углу рядом со шкафами низеньких диванчик. Чародейка обосновалась именно там, растянувшись на мягких подушках и подперев голову рукой. Она внимательно наблюдала за севшей за стол Алари. Госпожа задумчиво разбирала бумаги, сортируя их по стопкам и ящичкам.

— Ваша голова перестала болеть?

— Да, — улыбнулась Алари, что-то проверяя в документах. — А где письмо по поводу руд, которое я тебе отдавала?

— Оно здесь, госпожа, — Шинайра лениво достала его и протянула Алари, но вот только когда та подошла ближе, чародейка схватила её за рукав, потянув на себя.

И снова госпожа оказалась выше. Хитро усмехаясь, она приобняла ученицу за талию и присела рядом, тут же почувствовав прикосновение чужих губ к своим. Легко смеясь, Шинайра обвила руками шею Алари и прижалась сильнее, углубляя поцелуй. Они могли бы долго так продолжать, если бы не постучавший в дверь со стороны коридора стражник.

— Ведьма, — громко сказал он, дожидаясь приказа.

— Впусти.

Алари чуть выпрямилась, поправив смявшуюся одежду. Шинайра нахмурилась, но всё также полулежала, опираясь уже на плечо госпожи. Дверь отворилась, и в кабинет вошла ведомая стражником невысокая фигура в сшитом будто из перьев плаще. Руки крепко связаны верёвкой, лица почти не видно, но на плечах из-под капюшона струились золотистые, похожие на волосы самой Алари, прямые локоны. Коротко махнув рукой, госпожа приказала солдату открыть лицо ведьмы, и та перед ними в секунду из настораживающей превратилась в совсем маленькую и безобидную — почти детское молодое лицо с бледной кожей, разукрашенной на лбу и под глазами каким-то причудливым рисунком. Чёрные глаза смотрели спокойно и изучающе, скользя то по госпоже, то по прижавшейся к ней сбоку Шинайре.

— Итак, ведьма. Ты говорила, что у тебя есть для меня предсказание, — заговорила Алари, наклоняясь чуть ближе, — рассказывай.

Девчонка послушно кивнула, присаживаясь на колени перед госпожой, но тут же смущённо взглянула вбок, молча кивая на стражника. Алари поняла всё сразу же.

— Хочешь, чтобы он ушёл? Хорошо, — она взмахнула рукой, указывая солдату на дверь. Тот взглянул на неё с беспокойством, но госпожа закатила глаза, погладив чародейку по колену. — Даже если она захочет напасть, то здесь есть та, кто сможет меня защитить.

Шинайра довольно усмехнулась, глядя на ведьму свысока. Как только стражник вышел за дверь, чародейка спросила:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Лилиан, — девчонка слегка поклонилась и подползла чуть ближе, поджимая под себя ноги. — Предсказание касается вашей матери, госпожа. Та затеяла недобрую игру с контрабандистами, я видела во сне их встречу.

— И что же они обсуждали на этой встрече? — С любопытством спросила Алари.

— Я во снах теряю возможность слышать, госпожа, там это не нужно. Самое главное — видеть, и я увидела две тёмные мужские фигуры, улыбающиеся ей. Они находились рядом с каретой, куда загружали множество сундуков с мечами. Мужчины отдали вещей матери много денег, — она прервалась, будто что-то вспоминая, но тут же мотнула головой. — Да, очень много денег отдали.

— И что дальше?

— А дальше… Я видела похожие сны с ними пару дней подряд, но совсем недавно, в самом последнем, её эти мужчины убили, забрав мечи и деньги, а стоящий позади них красно-чёрный дом рухнул под напором других.

Алари встала и неспешно прошлась по комнате, спокойно улыбаясь. Шинайра, растянувшаяся на диванчике, подозрительно переводила взгляд то на ведьму, то на госпожу.

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что моя мать связалась с плохими людьми и это разрушит весь наш Дом?

— Утверждаю не я, госпожа, — неловко усмехнулась ведьма, показывая пальцем в потолок, — а Ворон, посылающий мне видения от самих Звёзд!

Алари недоумённо наклонила голову, вопросительно смотря на чародейку. Та пожала плечами и тихо заговорила:

— Есть поверье, что явившийся после сна ворон означает то, что этот сон был вещим.

— И причём здесь звёзды?

— Считается, что Звёзды — главнейшие мудрецы, знающие всё на свете, а Ворон — их верный слуга, передающий позволения Звёзд некоторым людям видеть что-то сокрытое.

Алари усмехнулась. На востоке про такие сказки никто не слышал, флиабцам не нужны были боги и вера во что-то, потому они всегда с недоверием относились к рассказанным с других краёв света поверьям. Госпожа подошла к ведьме, сложив руки за спиной.

— Даже если утверждают Звёзды, то всё равно это серьёзное преступление — клеветать на других людей. Особенно на главу одного из Великих Домов.

Лилиан виновато наклонила голову, устало вздохнув, но через пару секунд хитро прищурила глаза, смотря на Алари.

— Это не клевета, моя госпожа. Это предупреждение. Прислушиваться или нет — решение вашей воли.

— Глупости, — фыркнула Шинайра, садясь прямо и опираясь ладонью в подлокотник. — Ты забываешь про самый правильный вариант со стороны госпожи — отрубить тебе голову.

— Ежели госпожа решит так, — ведьма коротко взглянула на Алари и склонила перед ней голову, — то я всецело отдаюсь в её благороднейшие руки.

Алари усмехнулась, смотря в сторону и стоя прямо перед ведьмой. Руки были спокойно сложены сзади, плечи гордо расправлены, спина выпрямлена — идеальный силуэт правителя честного и справедливого. Но глаза. Лилиан эти глаза сразу же показались до боли обиженными и даже злыми, будто бы проклятыми, потому ведьма с самого начала подумала: «У неё судьба нехорошая». Из-за этих глаз Алари в представлении колдуньи тут же обращалась из примерного правителя в злого и жадного до власти человека. Это нехорошее предчувствие. Лилан всегда доверяла своему чутью.

Смотря на госпожу и встретившись с ней взглядами, ведьма тут же резко оглядела платье, комнату, тёмную фигурку Шинайры в углу — что-либо, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза Алари. Та приглушённо засмеялась, присаживаясь на пол рядом и легонько стукая Лилиан по носу пальцем.

— Ладно, у меня сегодня хорошее настроение. Убивать не буду, но так спокойно не отпущу. Расскажешь мне что-нибудь ещё о своих предсказаниях, но позже — сейчас я устала. Побудешь в темнице, пока я не решу, что с тобой делать, — Алари указала на недовольно нахмурившуюся чародейку позади себя. — Это Шинайра, моя ученица и единственный маг в нашем доме. С ней сложно построить хорошие отношения, но ты постарайся. Это в твоих же интересах.

Лилиан поклонилась ей, чуть ли не касаясь пола лбом, на что госпожа усмехнулась и подала ей руку. Ведьма коротко прошлась своими пальцами по немного сухой бледной коже и прижалась к ней губами, коротко целуя. Алари провела ладонью по щеке Лилиан, через мгновение убирая руку и вставая с пола. Один едва слышимый приказ — и стражник оказался в кабинете, забирая ведьму и уводя её в темницу.

Бредя по каменным прохладным коридорам Лилиан то и дело встряхивала головой, пытаясь отбиться от ощущения чужих пальцев на своём лице. Так просто и важно одновременно, так покровительствующе… Ведьма тяжело вздохнула, наблюдая за закрывающим её клетку мужчиной. Как только тот скрылся за ближайшим поворотом и его шаги перестали отдаваться так чётко, Лилиан засомневалась на секунду, но всё же выполнила задуманное — положила свою руку поверх щеки. Совсем непохоже. Её мозолистые, вечно горячие и усталые от постоянной работы в саду и избу руки никак не походили на мягкую ладонь госпожи. «Но ничего, — мысленно успокоила она себя. — Будет ещё время. Надо только завоевать шанс на него, только и всего».

В темнице было более-менее удобно — не холодно, пусть и довольно темно, есть даже небольшое окошечко, выходящее на внутренний двор, из него Лилиан чаще всего слышала доносимый с улицы говор людей и стук проезжающих карет. Так ей было не одиноко. Каждый день заходила Шинайра. Сначала она говорила не самые приятные вещи и пыталась задеть ведьму, но после подробного разговора о предсказании, когда Лилиан рассказала всё в мельчайших подробностях, стала относиться к заключённой лучше, порой спрашивая о её нуждах и принося книги по чародейству. Обе недолюбливали собеседницу по поводу пользования магии, но потихоньку препирательства стали утихать, несмотря на оставшееся недопонимание.

Шинайра в предпоследнем посещении принесла Лилиан пару расшитых подушек и свечи со специальной подставкой для них. Ведьма осмотрела всё это и недоумённо спросила, сидя на полу поджав ноги:

— К чему эта роскошь?

— Чтобы было удобнее, — пожала плечами чародейка, суя через решётку принесённое ею добро на кровать.

— Я и без этого отлично справлялась, — тихо проворчала Лилиан, а когда Шинайра повернулась к ней с немым вопросом, наверное, не услышавшая сказанное, ведьма криво улыбнулась ей. — Ничего-ничего. Так почему вы это всё приносите? Госпожа заставила?

Шинайра тяжело вздохнула, прижигая собеседницу своим янтарным взглядом.

— Если честно, она меня уже вымучила тобой. Ей нужно знать, правдиво ли то, о чём ты говоришь, прежде чем принимать решение. И разузнать об этом, разумеется, должна я. Мне до этого, конечно, есть дело, но если всё подтвердится, то тебя наверняка оставят здесь — госпоже нужна хорошая предсказательница, этого все желают. А я не хочу, чтобы кто-то занял место главного мага здесь!

Выпалив это всё, Шинайра устало села на пол напротив ведьмы, подпирая голову рукой. Лилиан подвинулась чуть ближе к решётке, крадя руки на прутья и внимательно смотря на чародейку.

— Но даже если я займу ваше место, то это всё же лучше, чем быть с позором выгнанной из разрушенного Дома. Это лучше, при другом исходе начнётся война во Флиабе между Великими Домами, а это понесёт жертвы. Ненужные жертвы. Да и мне незачем занимать ваше место. Я… просто хочу домой.

— Где находится твой дом?

— На окраине территории Четвёртого Дома. Там тепло и есть большой лес, у которого поселились добытчики мёда. А если пройти дальше в лес, то можно наткнуться и на мой домик.

Шинайра поджала губы и кивнула. Она легонько постучала ноготком по решётке и довольно усмехнулась.

— Придёт момент, когда госпожа Алари возьмёт власть в свои руки завоюет другие Дома. Вот увидишь. Ради этой цели можно и твоему предсказанию поверить.

Чародейка встала с пола и, поправив расшитые золотом оранжевые одежды, вышла из темницы, не смотря на ведьму.

В четвёртое посещение Шинайры темницы пришла ещё и Алари. Она выглядела уставшей и очень холодной, поэтому её прямая как палка спина и сложенные за спиной руки заставляли Лилиан немного побаиваться госпожу. Но она послушно встала у решётки, подставляя лицо на свет, и внимательно посмотрела на пришедших.

— Шинайра, — Алари обратилась к чародейке, не отводя взгляда от Лилиан. — Ты понимаешь, как важно мне знать о правдивости пророчества?

— Да, госпожа, — девушка слегка поклонилась, сложив руки у живота.

— Так какого чёрта у меня до сих пор нет ответа?

Алари повысила голос и недовольно поджала губы. Чародейка вытащила из-за пазухи небольшой свиток и протянула его госпоже.

— Я специально ждала, когда вы согласитесь сюда прийти. Посоветовавшись с главами академий чародеек Зордии, я обнаружила, что предсказание — чистая правда. Не каждый испытывает такое, но все знают о Вороне и его роли в вещих снах, тем более он явился к Лилиан в человечьем обличии. Сомнений быть не может.

Госпожа кивнула, напряжённо смотря перед собой и думая. В итоге она лишь тяжело вздохнула.

— Тогда это меняет всё, что я планировала.

Шинайра успокаивающе погладила её по плечу и обнадёживающе улыбнулась.

— Я уверена, что мы обязательно найдём выход.

Алари всё ещё напряжённо сбросила чужую руку со своего плеча и громко позвала стражников, приказывая открыть решётку. Через пару секунд Лилиан оказалась на свободе. Это не ощущалось как нечто необычное и желанное — у девушки всё же осталось ощущение, что она ещё была там, за решёткой, без шанса выйти отсюда. Ведьма маленькими шажками приблизилась к Алари, обнимая себя за плечи и заглядывая той в глаза с немым вопросом «Что со мной будет?»

— Я не буду тебя пока что отпускать, — наконец проговорила госпожа, пожимая плечами. — Мне нужно будет срочно знать, если вдруг тебе придёт ещё какое-нибудь видение. Да и я не думаю, что ты принесёшь много проблем — тем более под наблюдением Шинайры… — Алари взглянула на всё ещё мягко улыбающуюся чародейку и серьёзно проговорила: — Относись к ней как к гостье, если что-то будет нужно — помоги. Никаких ссор и ругани, только помощь мне, ясно?

Шинайра послушно кивнула и поклонилась, на что Алари удовлетворительно ухмыльнулась, выходя из темницы. Чародейка взяла Лилиан под локоть, прижимая тонкую руку к себе, и медленно провела её по запутанным коридорам дома. Белые, кажущиеся почти серыми, стены, золотые узоры на них, иногда встречающиеся картины и гобелены из других стран — всё это всплывало перед глазами довольно медленно, запоминаясь Лилиан, которая всё же дала себе обещание погулять по коридорам ещё. Они с Шинайрой поднялись по лестнице, устланной ковром небывалой красоты, и у ведьмы чуть не захватило дыхание. Чародейка незаметно для неё закатила глаза и провела к одной из главных комнат.

— Обычно серьёзных гостей селят и принимают на втором этаже, рядом с главной семьёй дома, а на третьем обитают помощники и слуги. Будет безопаснее, если ты всё-таки останешься здесь.

Они вошли в комнату неподалёку от лестницы. Первой мыслью Лилиан было: «Так много места впустую». Пространство сильно отличалось от того, что было у неё тесного домишки в лесу. Вместо забитых разными безусловно полезными вещами шкафов, вместо стоящих в любом месте мешков и ящиков, о которых уже не спотыкаешься по привычке, здесь было слишком просторно, хотя ведьма и предполагала, что это не самая большая комната. Шкаф для одежды, довольно широкая кровать, поставленный у стены диванчик и стол рядом с ним. Всё пустое и необжитое. Лилиан неприятно поморщилась, думая, как это поскорее исправить.

— Если будет нужно что-то, то говори. Помогу в разумных пределах, — сказала Шинайра и уже думала идти, как ведьма схватила её за рукав платья.

— Можно мне пожалуйста чистой одежды?

Чародейка равнодушно пожала плечами и кивнула, выходя из комнаты.

***

— Я слышала, вы недавно встречались с моей матушкой. Как всё прошло?

Алари молча взглянула на Раэру — воплощение аристократичной вежливости и детского любопытства. Даже выглядела она по-детски и довольно взросло одновременно — строгое платье классического серого цвета Пятого Дома, почти бесцветные отливающие серебром волосы неаккуратно лежат на хрупких плечах, укрытых цветастым южным платком. Из-за высокого роста Раэре почти не приходилось поднимать высоко голову во время разговора, а Алари лишь вспоминала, что в её возрасте была намного меньше. Детское лицо выглядело сейчас озадаченным вопросом и отсутствием ответа на него.

Они сидели за столом, уставленным многочисленными сладостями и двумя небольшими чашками с чаем — первое скорее для Алари, которая не особо любит напитки помимо обычной воды, а второе уже для обожающей чай Раэры. Она отстранённо отхлебнула пару глотков, пока Алари доедала лежащее на её тарелке пирожное.

— Да, встречалась. Всё прошло хорошо. Хозяйка Второго Дома приняла нас со своим обычным гостеприимством, а Валия была довольно доброжелательна.

— Это не похоже на матушку, — наигранно весело проговорила Раэра, наклоняя голову к своему плечу. — Вы же знаете, обычно она очень строга.

Алари ничего не осталось, как пожать плечами. Это было правдой.

— Я понимаю тебя, с моей матушкой всё также, — тихо проговорила она.

— Как она поживает, кстати? Я слышала, что ей было нехорошо во время одного из последних приёмов.

— Я почти полностью уверена, что это было игрой, — проворчала Алари, тянясь за ещё одной сладостью, но Раэра вежливо остановила её жестом и сама положила ему в тарелку. — А так она поживает довольно хорошо.

Девочка улыбнулась, мол понимает. Она решила не прерывать образовавшуюся неловкую паузу, хотя обычно Раэре получалось найти выход из таких ситуаций — она умела вести беседы. Но сейчас решила оставить всё как есть, потому Алари неудобно усмехнулась и указала пальцами на плечи девочки.

— У тебя очень интересный платок. Откуда он?

— О, его привезли мне как подарок от одного южного торговца. Он, кажется, говорил, что у платка есть своя история, но, честно говоря, я её прослушала — залюбовалась на такую красоту!

Она сняла с плеч ткань и демонстративно развернула её. Алари слегка наклонилась через стол. Вышитая на голубом фоне синяя река с плавающими на ней лебедями и стоящие рядом деревья, а над ними облака из маленьких блестящих камушков. Алари никогда не разбиралась в подобном, но ей платок показался полной безвкусицей, пусть она и сказала Раэре, что это удивительная работа. Та восторженно кивнула и начала что-то увлеченно рассказывать, снова кутаясь в этот кусок ткани и активно жестикулируя.

Алари почти не слушала её, лишь иногда понимающе кивала. Ей нравилась Раэра — умная и вежливая девочка, умеющая завоёвывать расположение других одной лишь беседой. Её брат Вир — капризный и трусливый, желающий лишь получить власть своих родителей. Алари тоже хочет власти, но она в отличие от Вира сможет её получить. Вир хочет, чтобы с ним считались, но у него нет смелости завоевать уважение, у него нет никакого стержня внутри. Зато есть у его сестры. Как же было бы хорошо, если бы управление Пятого Дома получила лишь одна Раэра, без её отца и матери, без назойливого брата…

— Алари, вы меня слушаете? — Раздался любопытный и слегка насмешливый вопрос девочки.

— Извини, я задумалась о другом, — встряхнула головой Алари, смотря в свою тарелку.

— О чём же, если не секрет?

Вот оно. Детское любопытство, одерживающее победу над въевшейся уже под кожу постоянными уроками вежливостью. Алари понимала, что сейчас ей нужно было бы отругать Раэру за это любопытство и устыдить её, но она лишь пожала плечами и слегка наклонилась к девочке.

— О судьбе. Ты довольна своею?

Раэра задумалась, поправляя волосы и смотря в чашку.

— Я не знаю. Это слишком сложный вопрос. Когда-нибудь мне придётся выйти замуж против воли, но зато у меня есть то, чего нет у кого-то: крыша над головой, много вкусной еды, семья…

— Разве семья стоит такой жертвенности? — Твёрдо спросила Алари. — Они не любят тебя, делают несчастной. Разве не лучше… избавиться от них?

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Алари поджала губы и пересела на стул ближе к девочке, беря её ладони и слегка поглаживая их большим пальцем.

— Ты умная и хорошая. Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем получаешь. Я хочу сказать, что ты можешь стать кем-то большим, чем твой брат.

Раэра отвела взгляд и пожала плечами, отдёргивая руки. Она встала из-за стола и прошлась к окну, увешанному жёлтыми шторами. Всё в комнате было серым — от стен до более тёмной мебели, таков уж порядок — везде цвета своего Дома. Алари вспомнила уже ставший ненавистным ей красный цвет и поморщилась, чувствуя, что в серых тонах даже спокойнее. Видимо, у Раэры было что-то похожее, но вместо того, чтобы терпеть, она старалась разбавить серость в комнате яркими красками, потому здесь и висели эти жёлтые шторы, на полу лежал узорчатый ковёр в золотых и красных тонах, на стенах красовались гобелены разных цветов, а кровать, диван и стулья были завалены пёстрыми подушками. Одну из них она подобрала с подлокотника по пути к окну — с вышитыми на голубом фоне птицами. Прижав её к груди, Раэра прислонилась лбом к холодной стене и выглянула наружу.

— Я никогда не желала занять место главы, и ты это знаешь, — она прервалась, хмуро посмотрев на Алари. — Даже мысли об этом у нас порицаются.

— Но Вир это даже не скрывает.

— Ну, он наследник, — пожала плечами Раэра. — Ему можно.

— Один его неверный шаг — и наследницей можешь стать ты.

— Но я этого не хочу!

Алари усмехнулась, встав рядом с собеседницей. Раэра косо взглянула в её сторону и слегка отстранилась, стараясь выглядеть спокойной.

— А чего же ты хочешь? Какая судьба тебя устроит?

Раэра задумалась. Взгляд её бегал по виду из окна, по серым стенам, по предметам в комнате. Но на Алари она не смотрела. Они простояли так долго, пока девочка не пожала плечами с тихим шёпотом:

— Я не знаю.

Алари мягко улыбнулась, погладив её по плечу.

— Тогда подумай над этим до нашей следующей встречи. Что-то мне подсказывает, что я могу тебе устроить ту судьбу, которую ты хочешь.

Попрощавшись, Алари вышла из комнаты и тут же нахмурилась. «Она не хочет быть главой своего Дома– пускай. Тогда я ей стану», — подумала девушка, садясь в карету.

Всю дорогу она думала об этом, рассеянно смотря в окно на проплывающих мимо неё людей. И только к концу своего пути она достала из лежащей сумки две склянки — одну покрупнее, другую совсем маленькую. Её с самого детства учили алхимии — вот сейчас она и пригодится.

***

Лилиан сидела на полу напротив Алари, положив голову на согнутые колени. Госпожа выглядела задумчивой и даже немного грустной, отчего ведьма её не боялась, потому и довольно легко шла на разговор. Они впервые виделись без присутствия Шинайры — Алари чувствовала себя спокойно, это было видно, в то время как Лилиан очень сильно нервничала. Она сцепила пальцы в замок, разминая фаланги и коротко осматривая комнату.

В покоях наследника главы одного из великих Домов она тоже никогда не была. Привыкшая из-за своей комнаты к свободному пространству Лилиан едва вынесла ещё один удар по своим привычкам. Эта комната была огромна. И кровать, стоявшая посередине покоев, тоже была громадная, и стоящий напротив стол, и камин с диваном в углу, и пара шкафов… Лилиан тяжело вздохнула и перевела взгляд на Алари.

— Зачем вы меня сюда пригласили, госпожа?

— Ты должна будешь сыграть в моём плане довольно важную роль, ведьма, — от такого холодного и официального обращения у Лилиан прошлись по коже мурашки. — Я убедилась в том, что пророчество — правда, допросив одного из пойманных контрабандистов, поэтому думаю, что могу тебе доверять. Тем более, раз уж в это дело вмешались и Звёзды… то ты обязана будешь выполнить то, что я тебе прикажу.

— Что мне нужно будет сделать? — С опаской спросила Лилиан.

— Это касается Пятого Дома. Тебе же известно, что мы напрямую зависим от них в торговле и производстве, да? — Получив неуверенный кивок ведьмы, Алари быстро продолжила. — Так вот. Мне очень хотелось бы, чтобы их дом оказался в моих руках, поэтому…

Она вытащила из-за пазухи одну большую склянку и другую поменьше. В обеих при свете камина переливались разных цветов жидкости — одна прозрачная, больше похожая на воду, и другая тёмно-зелёная. Алари покрутила в руках первую бесцветную склянку.

— Здесь находится одно важное зелье. При взаимодействии с вином оно даёт сильный лечебный эффект, который поможет семье Пятого Дома никогда-никогда не болеть. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Лилиан недоверчиво смотрела на зелье, тяжело вздыхая.

— Это яд.

— Именно.

— Я должна буду подмешать его в вино.

— Правильно, — почти весело сказала Алари, поглаживая ведьму по спине. — А это ты сможешь сделать только попав туда служанкой. Я преподнесу тебя как подарок леди Раэре на её пятнадцатилетие, и тогда и посоветую ей пить вот это зелье, — она показала на зелёную склянку. — Это противоядие. Так я смогу избавиться от её семьи, поставить Раэру как главу и свалить это всё на мою милую матушку, которую будут готовы обвинять ов всём, что угодно. Тебе это понятно?

Лилиан почувствовала, что в её груди вспыхнул гнев, потому вскочила, сжав руки в кулаки.

— То есть вы хотите, чтобы я отравила целый Дом?! Да с какой стати я должна это делать?

— Потому что иначе мы тебя убьём, — просто ответила Алари.

— А если я попадусь? Меня всё равно убьют! В любом случае.

— Тогда постарайся, чтобы тебя не поймали. Если хочешь жить, конечно.

— Если бы я знала, что из этого выйдет, то не рассказала бы вам о пророчестве. Никогда.

Госпожа выслушала это с вежливой подрагивающей улыбкой, грозящей перейти в агрессивный оскал. Но, держа себя в руках, она лишь приблизилась к Лилиан и притянула её к себе за подбородок.

— Да, я как всегда плохая и жестокая. Но всё стало известно благодаря тебе. Сдашь нас — пророчество сбудется. Не сдашь — спасёшь жизни невинных людей, предотвратишь хаос, который вызвало бы уничтожение одного из Великих Домов. Ты это дело начала, ты и расхлёбывай.

Алари с отвращением оглядела ведьму и оттолкнула её от себя.

— Ты во всём виновата, так ещё и смеешь обвинять меня…

Лилиан поспешила отодвинуться в сторону, ближе к стене, чтобы хоть как-то не чувствовать этот холодный пугающий взгляд. Она приобняла себя за плечи, утыкаясь носом в коленки и пытаясь спрятаться от Алари, от находившейся за дверью чародейки, от окружающих её пляшущих узоров на стенах, от мыслей.

— Так ты согласна исправить свою ошибку, ведьма? — Раздался тихий голос госпожи.

Лилиан чуть ли не хныча кивнула, хватаясь за сделанный Вороном амулет на шее. Одним неаккуратным движением ведьма сорвала его, посмотрев на мешочек из-за пелены слёз и мысленно дав себе клятву сжечь его к вечеру.

Через неделю Раэра при виде своей новой служанки засветилась дружелюбием и восхищением.

— Какая необычная! — Вздохнула она, рассматривая стоящую веред ней ведьму. — Будто северянка. В жизни такой светлой кожи не видала! Как тебя зовут?

— Лилиан, госпожа, — тихо ответила служанка, медленно кланяясь.

Раэра, переглянувшись со стоящей рядом и очень довольной Алари, обошла ведьму по кругу, рассматривая её со всех сторон. Вновь встав лицом к лицу, девушка заметила грустный, почти пустой взгляд служанки, устремлённый в пол. Мило улыбнувшись, Раэра слегка наклонилась, весело смотря в глаза Лилиан снизу.

— Тебе здесь понравится, не бойся. Я буду хорошо к тебе относиться. Думаю, ты станешь мне хорошей подругой, Лилиан.

Алари насмешливо хмукнула, злобно оскалившись.

«Очень сильно сомневаюсь», — подумала ведьма и перевела взгляд на Раэру, с усилием выжимая из себя улыбку.

***

В самый важный день Шинайра находилась подле Алари постоянно. Вообще так было почти всегда, потому что госпоже нравилось чувствовать присутствие той, которая её никогда не подведёт, но сейчас в сердце чародейки играло что-то совсем другое. Непрекращающаяся тревожность и желание защитить Алари. От её матери, от пойманного предателя-контрабандиста, от ведьмы, которая была готова сдать их в любой момент. От всех, кто может помешать их плану.

Поэтому на приём она попала беспрекословно. Правда, ей пришлось подождать пару минут у дверей в зал, удерживая спокойного и в какой-то степени даже печального контрабандиста. Зайдя с ним в комнату, где за столами то и дело сверкали морды важных людей, и ставя мужчину на колени перед всеми, Шинайра не почувствовала даже волнения.

— Что это значит? — Спросил сидящий посередине старик, видимо, хозяин дома, где все они собрались.

Алари прикрыла глаза и сложила руки за спиной, нахмурившись.

— Пару дней назад я обнаружила из отчётов, что наши доходы увеличились, а часть выпускаемой продукции стала куда-то пропадать. Так же, как и моя матушка. Проведя небольшое расследование, я обнаружила, что она связалась с контрабандистами, вывозящими производимое Третьим Домом оружие на юг, в Осмарийское государство на помощь в войне против Зордии и Трояны. Это может подтвердить мой спутник — пойманный контрабандист.

— Это противоречит политике Совета! — Недовольно прокричал кто-то, и хозяин лишь молча кивнул, подтверждая.

— А также это незаконно, — проговорил он серьёзно, теребя длинные седые усы. — Это серьёзное обвинение, госпожа Алари. За такое предательство, если оно подтвердится, конечно, голов лишатся все, кто об этом знал.

— Я понимаю, господин Крейс, — послушно согласилась Алари, понизив голос и говоря чётко и медленно. — Сейчас моя защита — честность, поэтому я готова выдвинуть обвинения. Мне нечего бояться.

Хозяин нахмурился, но из-под его усов виднелась почти незаметная улыбка.

— Хорошо, госпожа Алари. Я всегда верил, что вы — достойный человек, который заслуживает стать главой Третьего Дома. И я, как глава Второго, буду рад, если вы станете моей коллегой. Я поддержу вас в этом деле.

Шинайра довольно усмехнулась, встречаясь взглядом с идущей к выходу Алари.

— Вы получите всё, чего желали, госпожа, — вдохновлённо прошептала чародейка с мягкой улыбкой на губах.

Алари хитро прищурила глаза.

— А ты в этом сомневалась?

***

— Госпожа, вы снова плохо спали ночью.

Лилиан тяжело вздохнула, встав напротив расположенной посередине комнаты кровати. Нельзя сказать, что и она наслаждалась безмятежным сном всё это время. Совсем нет. Она заперлась в кладовке, освещаемой одной лишь свечой, и целую ночь колдовала. Проклятия она никогда не накладывала, поэтому была почти уверена в своём провале, но не попробовав, она бы не нашла себе места из-за чувства вины. Несмотря ни на что Алари заслуживает смерти и страданий также, как и сама Лилиан.

В ворохе разноцветных подушек с крупным тёплым одеялом можно было различить болезненно бледное лицо. Круги под глазами выделялись на нём особенно чётко. Раэра слегка приподнялась на локтях, смотря на служанку, и безразлично кивнула.

— Я надеюсь, что вы пьёте то лекарство, которое оставила вам госпожа Алари, — проговорила ведьма, убирая с края одеяло, и аккуратно присела на кровать.

— Конечно, пью, — хмыкнула Раэра, поудобнее устраивая голову на изголовье. — Но, как видишь, оно мне не помогает.

— Госпожа Алари сказала же, что оно имеет накопительный эффект. Тем более, сейчас вы очень впечатлены… происходящим, — Лилиан запнулась, с горечью осматривая комнату.

Раэра задумчиво кивнула, прижимая к груди одну из подушек. Через секунду она нахмурилась и зашевелилась, снова пропадая под одеялом так, что видны были только сероватые кончики волос.

— Происходит что-то страшное, Лилиан, — приглушённо заговорила Раэра. — У меня недоброе предчувствие. Я почти уверена, что оно не закончится на Третьем Доме. Будто по всему востоку сейчас пройдётся ураган, унося жизни людей и меняя всем жизнь.

— Если честно, у меня такое же предчувствие. Думаю, это значит, что мы должны приготовиться к чему-то нехорошему, госпожа.

Из-под одеяла раздался недовольный грустный вздох, а потом и голос Раэры, который показался ведьме чуть более нервным, чем обычно.

— Но я не хочу готовиться! Это так страшно и ужасно, почему я не могу остаться навсегда здесь, в безопасности?

Госпожа вылезла из своего укрытия прямо рядом с Лилиан, кладя голову той на колени. Ведьма машинально провела ладонью по чужим волосам, расчёсывая их пальцами, а другой рукой обняла Раэру.

— И что же это будет за жизнь такая? Как вы будете оставаться в безопасности всегда?

— Буду лежать здесь! — Неожиданно весело проговорила госпожа. — В кровати, защищённая моим верным помощником одеялом и армией разноцветных подушек.

— И как они будут оберегать вас?

— Они будут ослеплять моих врагов своей яркостью! Представляешь, заходит сюда какой-нибудь воришка, ожидая увидеть всё серым, это же Пятый Дом, по-другому не может быть. А ему встречаются они!

Она подбросила вверх пару подушек, весело смеясь. Лилиан поймала только одну, дав остальным упасть на пол.

— Полагаю, воришка останется на всю жизнь впечатлён.

— Ну конечно!

Ведьма легко посмеялась, смотря в глаза Раэры. Тут же веселье в её сердце превратилось в серьёзность и тревожность, ведь через какое-то время госпожа будет в трауре. И уже не до шуток будет.

— Госпожа, — тихо отвлекла она от смеха Раэру. — Постарайтесь подготовиться к несчастьям. Предчувствия — это очень серьёзно, не стоит их игнорировать.

Девушка задумчиво посмотрела на ведьму, тяжело кивая.

— Хорошо, Лилиан. Я верю тебе.

Через три ночи из-под вороха одеял и ярких подушек слышались лишь громкие непрекращающиеся рыдания.

***

— Теперь я поняла, что ты имела ввиду, когда мы разговаривали про судьбу.

Голос Раэры звучал сдавленно и тяжело, будто каждое слово она произносила с трудом. Алари коротко оглядела девушку и сочувственно поджала губы. Серое неаккуратное платье, не украшенное ни обычным цветастым платком, ни лентой, ни каким-нибудь украшением. Только лежащие на плечах спутанные волосы и пустой взгляд.

— Ты знала об этом, Алари, ты разрушила мне жизнь! — тяжело сказала Раэра, игнорируя присущую ей вежливость. — Ты хотела, чтобы я стала главой, и вот, посмотри на то, что ты натворила.

Она рваным движением показала одной рукой вокруг себя. Вторая покоилась на перилах лестницы, едва поддерживая чуть ли не падающее тело. Тяжёлый говор девушки раздавался в пустынном коридоре тихим едва уловимым эхом. Алари глубоко вздохнула и попыталась вести себя спокойнее, придерживая Раэру за локоть.

— Уже доказано, что это проделки моей матери, так что…

— Ты была с ней заодно! — Девушка всхлипнула и вырвала из цепкой хватки локоть. — Ты обо всём знала и не помешала! Как ты могла? Я думала, мы были…

— Подругами? — Жёстко перебила Алари. — Может, мы ими и были, но сейчас нам нужно стать союзницами. Ты не хочешь быть главой, я это знаю. Скажи только, и я стану ею за тебя, обеспечу тебе безопасность, и ты сможешь жить спокойно!

— Да как после этого жить спокойно? Ты даже не понимаешь, о чём говоришь!

— Раэра, я потеряла мать месяц назад. Я потеряла брата три года назад. Отец мой умер, когда мне исполнилось пять, я понимаю, о чём говорю!

Алари резко замолкла и отдышалась, пытаясь взять себя в руки. В итоге она спокойно выдохнула и холодно произнесла:

— Прошлого не вернуть. Я получила то, что хотела. Если ты будешь сопротивляться и мешать мне, то я не смогу помочь обрести счастье тебе, Раэра. Передай управление дома мне.

Девушка осела на ступеньки, обнимая колени и утыкаясь в них носом.

— Ты права. Ты всегда получаешь то, что пожелаешь, Алари. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь это приведёт тебя к смерти. А сейчас делай что хочешь.

Довольно кивнув, Алари отошла от Раэры и развернулась в сторону к выходу. На её тонких губах была кривая, не предвещавшая ничего хорошего улыбка.

«Теперь два Великих Дома мои. Остались ещё три, — подумала она, осматривая серые стены коридора. — И их я заполучу любой ценой. Я же всегда добиваюсь всего, чего хочу».


End file.
